Samurai High Life
by bubbles365
Summary: Fuu is dealing with life in highschool with enemies, love and more.
1. Chapter 1

Italics are thoughts

AN: I don't own Samurai Champloo or the characters.

Fuu sighed as she unpacked her things in her new house looking around her room _I can't believe that my dad left us when I was 3 and now my mom died last year when I was15. _

"Hey how is the room coming along?" Shino asked.

"It is going fine I am almost done actually." Fuu replied.

"Good cause I want you to meet my boyfriend Jin!" Shino said excitedly.

"Okay and I am done unpacking anyways." Right as she put the last book on the shelf.

Her room was small with light pink walls, gray carpet, a full size bed, one brown dresser, the blankets where pink and white, with a night dresser bed which holds a lamp and an alarm clock and a closet. There was a window that had a tree next to the window. The neighbor hood was a good one too.

"Lets go then!" Shino said grabbing her hand running down the stairs and right out of the door.

As Shino drove to a small cafe Fuu was looking out the window daydreaming about her parents and wondering where her dad was or if he was still alive.

"Come on Fuu." Shino said. Fuu walked with her and saw a guy with black hair in small pony tail and wearing glasses.

"Jin this is Fuu and Fuu this is Jin my boyfriend." Shino said

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Fuu said as she shook Jin's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Jin replied.

"Fuu is going to the same school as us she starts tomorrow." Shino said.

"Yeah I am kind of nervous since I never been Samurai High School before. My last school was Sunnydale High." Fuu said.

"Oh you are gonna love the school lots of activites, some of the teachers are cool and it is pretty much your typical high school." Shino replied.

"Oh thats great to know I am glad we don't have to wear uniforms that is the best part cause my last school we had too." Fuu said with her face scrunched up.

**The next Day**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Fuu groaned as she hit her alarm clock,

"Stupid alarm clock can't believe its 6 already."

Fuu went the bathroom to get ready she came back wearing blue skinny jeans, black vans, and a pink t-shirt with a lacy heart in the middle of the shirt. She checked her clock and seen it was already 6:35 so she grabbed her bag and went downstaris said morning to her foster parents and had a bowel of cereal.

"Okay Fuu you better behave and not get into trouble while in school okay." Sara said in a serious tone.

"Ok I promise." She replied as she heard Shino honk her horn.

"I got to go bye." Fuu said

"Hey are you ready for your first day?" Shino said laughing

"Very funny." Fuu said sticking her tongue out.

As the walked in Shino walked Fuu to the office so she can get her locker and class schedule. Fuu went in to see a boy in one of the seats waiting for the principal he had brown bushy hear and tattoos on his writsts and ankles and he was baggy blue shorts and a white wife beater and red button shirt over it unbutton. He was also wearing red nike shoes.

"What are you staring at bitch?" He asked

Fuu just rolled her eyes and went straight to the office lady.

"Excuse me my name is Fuu Sato I am new here I need my locker and class schedule."

"Ah welcome to Samurai High and here is your locker number and class schedule."

"Thank you mam." Fuu said as she was about to leave the princpal came out.

"Mugen Tanaka come with me." He said with so much force Mugen got up rolling his eyes.

Fuu left looking at her schedule

_**Japanesse History room 120 **_

_**Geometry 1 room 160 **_

_**English 10 room 220 **_

_**Lunch **_

_**Drawing room 300**_

_**Gym **_

_**Chemistry room 150**_

Shino grabbed Fuu's class schedule and locker number to see if they have the same classes together .

"We have the History, Lunch and Drawing with me and Jin." Shino said. But your locker is by Shinsuke"

"Who is that?" Fuu asked

"He deals drugs and steals pretty much." Shino said with concern.

"Oh I will be fine" Fuu said with a smile.

As she walked to her locker she seen a boy standing by her locker talking to some guys. As she got to her locker he smiled at her and got in front of her locker.

"Hey babe I never seen you here before." He said with a perverted grin.

"That is beacause I am new here so move out of my way so I can get to my locker." Fuu said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh fiesty how about no and you and me go in the janitors closet" He said laughing.

_Oh you got to be kidding me how stupid is this guy. Fuu tho/ught._

"Awe why would I want to go in a stinky janitor closet with you?"

He growled at as he moved saying this isn't over.

As she got to her first class the teacher asked her to stand up and introduce herself before she could Mugen barges in.

"Mugen your late again" Yelled Mrs. Lee

"Yeah yeah whaterver here" He shoved an excuse note at her as he sat down right behind Fuu.

"As you were Fuu" The teacher said flustered.

"Well I went to Sunnydale High." Fuu said

"Isn't that school where they have to wear uniforms?" a student asked.

"Yeah it is." Fuu replied as she sat down.

**Mugen **

_Great I got to sit behind a stupid bitch. Best thing getting out of juvie is having a new girl to tease. _He thought smirking.

**Fuu**

Finally next class she went to her locker noticing that creep wasn't there she sighed in relief. In math she had class with that Mugen guy and he kept looking at her with this evil grin on he face as the bell rang he shoved her stuff off her desk.

"Jerk" She mumbled as she picked her stuff up.

Again she had the same class with him and she had to sit next to him since that was the only seat left open and he had his feet on her chair.

_Payback _she thought she pulled the chair right off him causing him to almost loose his balance.

"Bitch what was that for?" He yelled at her.

"Mugen be quiet" Shouted the teacher when the teacher turned his back Fuu turned him sticking her tongue out.

When it was lunch Fuu sat down with her friends telling them about what happened in math and english with Mugen.

"You better be careful with him he is just as bad as Shinsuke except Mugen got of Juvie" Shino said with concern.

"Do you want me to talk to the guys?" Jin asked

"No that is alright I can handle them myself" Fuu said.

She was glad she had drawing with her friends so Mugen couldn't bother her there.

In gym she had class with him and Shinsuke _Just great not only I have class with the Jackass I have it with the pervert. _

"Hey babe nice outfit was that for me?" He asked laughing

The gym outfits for the girls were red short shorts and a white t-shirt the boys had the same colors except their shorts are like basketball shorts.

**Mugen **

"Just leave me alone you pervert" some girl yelled at some guy when he looked up he saw it was Fuu and Shinsuke. _Ha ha ha bitch got's what she deserves. Bet he will bother her in gym all day. _He was smirking at them because today in gym was wrestling.

**Fuu**

Fuu was pissed off because she was paired with Shinsuke for wrestling. _Thank god it was the last day for this so I didn't get stuck with him all the time. _As they wrestled he kept grabbing her ass and then he grabbed her boobs that is when she got pissed off. She scremaed pervert and bitched slapped him then kicked his nuts. The teacher blew his whistle telling Fuu and Shinsuke to go to the principal office.

Fuu went to her locker changed and grabbed her things and rushed to the principal office. _Thank god he isn't walking with me to the principal's office._ As she got there she waited and when he called them Shinsuke appeared.

Fuu was to tell first and she told him what happened then Shinsuke told him he didn't do that.

"Shinsuke the teacher and some students in there told me what happend. You get dention for 1 week and next time you do that again you will be suspended got it." He said sternly

"And Fuu I know you are new to this school so I am just gonna give you a warning ok."

"Okay" The both left glaring at each other.

In chem she had the same class with Mugen she sat in front of him and he leaned in and whispered in her ear "I am starting to think you are stalking me." He said smiling

"Oh puhlease like I would want to follow you all day I have a life that doesn't revolve around your stupid life." She replied hotly.

When she got home after telling Shino what happened she seen that Sara was home pissed off tapping her shoe waiting for here.

When they got inside she smacked Fuu so hard and started yelling at her for getting into trouble on her first day after she told her not to get into trouble.

"It wasn't my fault okay Shinsuke started it by groping so I had no choice but to slap him then kick him." She yelled back.

"I don't care don't let it happen again got it." She said sternly

Fuu nodded and went to her room. _I wish my dad was here so I wouldn't be stuck with this bitch. I wish my mother was here too I still can't believe that someone killed her she did nothing wrong she was a good person who followed the law and had no enemies. It is scary that they never found the killer because I would like to know who and why they did it there is always a reason why someone would murder another person. _


	2. Chapter 2

Italics are thoughts

A/N: I don't own Samurai Champloo or the characters. Fuu and Shino are 16 and Jin and Mugen is 17.

Fuu woke up and got ready for school and this time she walked to school since Shino is having car problems as she was walking out she sees that Mugen and Shinsuke were walking in her direction towards the school the school was only 3 blocks away from her house.

_You got to be kidding me?_ They all thought as the saw each other.

As Fuu was walking she was thinking about what Sara said saying that she was having her fiance coming over for dinner to meet Fuu. _I wonder who he is and if he is nice._

This time Shinsuke was ignoring her and making out with a girl by her locker. _Gross _she thought as she got her books from her locker. Shinsuke opened his eyes looking at Fuu thinking about his plan on getting revenge on Fuu.

Mugen was looking at Fuu smirking as she was on her way to class and said "Hey bitch where do you think you are going?"

"First of all my name is Fuu not bitch and I am heading to class like you should be doing you dumbass." She said pissed off.

"I don't take orders from a flat chested broad." He yelled

"I am not flat chested you stupid jack ass."

"Then prove it"

"No"

"That is cause you are lying."

"Grr you are such a jerk I dont need to prove anything to you" She said as she walked quickly to class. Mugen just stood there smiling.

When Fuu got to class she told Shino what happened with her and Mugen. "I know."

"Are they even friends and why was Mugen in juvy?" Fuu asked

"No and their been rumors that he robbed someone, beat up someone, drugs, drinking and driving and killing someone but no one knows for sure." Shino said

During class the teacher announced there will be a project due in a month and everyone was getting a partner. Fuu and Shino gave each other smile but then the teacher said "I will be pairing you guys up"

"Shion and Jin" The smiled across the smile together.

"Yami and Shinsuke" (He skipped class the other day)

She went on until she said "Fuu and Mugen"

"What!?" They yelled

"You got to be kidding me can we switch partners I can't be paired up with that brat/moron" they both said at the same time.

"Sorry nope deal with it or get a 0 on the project." She said then she went on with partners when she was finished she handed them the rubric and what part of the janpanesse history they will be doing. Fuu looked at Mugen thinking _great I bet I will be doing the whole project with that idiot. I won't let that happen._ She thought as she made a fist.

The day went on until lunch when Fuu saw Mugen she hadn't had a chance to talke to him about the project. He was sitting at his table with his friends she heard he was in a gang as well so she didn't bother approaching him until after school.

As she sat down where Shino and Jin were she said "I can't believe I am paried with him on this stupided project and he ain't getting out of the project he will do his fair share of the work." She complained.

"Don't worry about it if he doesn't just don't put his name on the project" Jin said calmy

"That is a great idea Jin thanks so what is your project on?" She asked

"Ours is on emperors what is yours on?" Jin asked

"On samurais" Fuu replied

"That is interesting." Jin said

Gym came and this time it was on dancing and all the guys groaned and the girls cheered. But they had to be paried up for it and Fuu was paried with Shinsuke but 20 minutes he did it again and Fuu Shreiked as she was about to smack him the gym teacher told Mugen and Shinsuke to switch partners.

**Mugen **

_This stupid girl keeps messing me up oh god I hate dancing. What I get to switch partners sweet. _

As he apporached his partner he said "Oh hell no, there is no way I am dancing with her" pointing at her.

"Too bad, now dance with her." The teacher said stading there until they were forced to dance with each other. He growled and just walked out of class and into the locker leaving Fuu there stunned.

As he changed he left the school not caring he was gonna get into trouble tomorrow.

He reached his apartment and called his friends that skipped to come over to get high.

**Fuu **

_Unbelieveable that jerk just leaves me he is gonna pay._

"Fuu here you can go to the library and sorry I will make sure he does as he is told tomorrow."

"Okay" She said.

When she got there she went to check out books on Samurais for thier project when she was done she spotted Jin.

"Jin what are you doing here?"

"Class was canceled. What are you doing here?"

"That jackass Mugen didn't want to be my partner and we were learning how to dance and he just said no and walked out I can't believe that idiot now I have to wait for tomorrow for him to show up to talk about the project."

"Hmm" Jin said

Fuu just sighed and looked at her phone seeing it wasn't near the time to go for the next class and Jin wasn't much of a talker. _Well at least tomorrow is Friday. _The rest of the day went by quick and she was on her way home when she seen a car drive by and threw a water balloon at her.

"You jackasses" She screamer with her fist in the air.

"Fuu what happened to you?" Sara asked

"Some idiot threw a water balloon at me."

"Well go change he will be here in 3 hours and I need your help with the cleaning while I am cleaning ok."

"Ok."

When Fuu was done she heard a knock on the door as she opened it she noticed the guy kinda looks familiar to her but she doesn't know where.

"Can I come in?" He asked

"Oh sorry come on in and I am Fuu." She said

"I am Mukuro." He said smiling

"Oh honey you are here and I see you met Fuu."

Fuu kept wondering how come he looked familiar and it was bothering her. Dinner was all Sara and Mukuro talking about their day until they asked Fuu her day.

"Oh my day was alright just wished I wasn't partners with this idiot in my history class or in gym." She said

"Oh you will be fine and who is this idiot?" Mukuro asked

"No one important." She said "may I be excused."

"Sure Fuu." Fuu got up put her empty plate in the sink and went to her room. While Mukuro and Sara were making out.

Fuu grabbed her family albums and looked at the pictures thinking maybe he was a family friend but she found nothing. _Damn_. She thought.

Friday Mugen wasn't there the gym teacher told her he was suspended for one day so she was back in the library so she took a nap and she had this dream about her mother's murder where she was lying on the floor with blood everywhere and the cops opening the kitchen closet. Fuu woke up with the school bell ringing. The whole day was peacefull and Shino was coming over to stay the night.

Fuu and Shino was walking home talking about Sara's fiance and Fuu said "he looked familiar to me but I don't know."

"You probably seen him at a store or walked by him or maybe he just looks like someone that you know."

"Yeah maybe you are right." Fuu said

"So you want to go shopping for nextweekends party?" Shino asked

"Party?" Fuu asked

"Yeah the paryt Yumi is throwing her parents will be out of town didn't you get the invite everyone is going." Shino said

"Oh yeah I forgot." As Fuu pulled out the invite out of her bag.

Fuu went in to ask Sara if they can go she said sure and Shino and Fuu went to the mall to look at outfits for the party. When they were there Fuu saw Mugen. "I will be right back Shino I got to talk to the idiot"Fuu said

"Hey you we need to talk." She said

Mugen turned around and said "What?"

"You are going to do half of the work I am not doing the whole thing by myself so where do you want to do the project at?"

"Excuse me I ain't doing shit." Mugen growled

"Fine then if you don't I will make sure your name is not on the project so you will get a 0 and knowing you, you probably need the project to pass the class." She said folding her arms.

"What you can't do that" He said shocked

"Oh just watch me." She said as turned around about to walk off until somebody grabbed her arm. She turned around and seen it was Mugen all pissed off.

"Fine I will do the other half." He said grummply

Fuu smirked "Good then we will do the project at my house tomorrow at 3 so you better be there." She said as she gave him the info on where her house is.

"Well." Shino asked as she came out in a red tank top dress that stopped at mid thigh,.

"It is perfect Jin is going to love it." Fuu said grinning.

"Now lets find you an outfit." Shino said

They went to a store when Fuu saw a light pink t-shirt dress that stopped at mid thigh. Fuu tried it on and it looked perfect on her Shino squealed saying Fuu has to get this dress for the party she looked hot in it.

As Fuu made her purchase she seen Mukuro at the tuxedo shop smiling. _Wonder if Sara is looking for her wedding dress right now. _"Fuu you ready?" Shino asked

"Yeah." They walked back and they both talked about boys, the party and did each others nails. Then they ordered pizza and watched scary movies. They listened to music till they fell asleeep Sara wasn't there she was at Mukuro's house so Fuu and Shino fell asleep in the living room.

Fuu had that same dream except she it was dark and she was hearing her mother screaming and their was yelling she hears and gunshots and then groans and it was going red. Shino woke her up "You okay you were thrashing in your sleep?"

"Yeah I just had a nightmare what time is it?" She asked

"It is 10am do you want to talk about it?" Shino asked concerned

"No it was just a dream" She said similing

"Ok but Jin is picking me up in 20mins so we should get changed she said.

"Ok."

Shino was wearing jeans and longsleeve red shirt while Fuu was wearing black yoga pants and blue t-shirt that said faith on it.

They heard a knock on the door Shino opened it and seen it was Jin. "Well Fuu I guess I will see you monday but I will call you later okay." Shino said

"Okay and bye you guys." Fuu said waving

Soon as they left Sara came home and said that she will be at work till 11 so not to wait up as she got dressed for work then left in a rush before Fuu could ask her about her wedding that was coming up.

**Mugen **

Woke up and it was 2:30 "Shit I am gonna be late and that broad is probably gonna give me shit if I am late" he said as he got up he brushed his teeth then put some clothes laying on his floor. His room is a big mess clothes everywhere school books every where and some food on the floor.

He was thinking about last night where he slept with some chick at the club he snuck into with his fake ID. Grining about how he got laid and the girl doens't know that he was only 17. Mugen has been on his own since he was 14 that is when he got emancipated. He been through fosters homes since his parents died.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Samurai Champloo Characters thanks for the reviews.

The whole weekend went by a blurr for Fuu that it was Monday already and she woke up late and rushed getting ready when she got done she heard Shino honking her car.

"Crap can't believe I overslept" as she ran outside to Shino's car.

"Wow" Shino said.

"What why you say that?" asking worriedly.

"Well that you managed to look like you didn't overslept" Shino said giggling.

"Yay thanks" she laughed.

As they wearing walking to the doors she seen Mugen laughing with his gang. Just then Jin was talking to him. _That is weird thought they weren't friends from the looks of it, it is not good._

"Fuu how is your project going?"

"It is going okay, but me and him have to meet today in the computer lab after school and start making the power point I already did the research on two famous Samurais" Fuu replied.

"You're almost done!" Shino said with a shocked face.

"Well yeah why what is wrong with almost being done?" Fuu asked

"Well that it is due in a month" Shino replied.

"Well I like history it tells you alot about our ancestors and I like getting things done early so I don't have to worry about it later." Fuu said smiling.

Shino just nodded in agreement as the walked into the building.

Shino and Fuu were chatting until Jin came in and Fuu asked him "what were you and Mugen talking about?"

"Nothing important." Jin said.

Shino and Fuu shrugged and sat down in their seats as the teacher came in Mugen sat behind her and went to sleep. Fuu turned around seeing that he was sleeping so she rolled her eyes as she looked back at the board taking notes.

Finally it was gym and today they all got paired up and Fuu was standing in front of Mugen tapping her shoe waiting for him to get up.

"What you want bitch?" He asked

"You need to get up so we can practice the waltz you dumbass." She said glaring at him.

"Find someone else then" He said rolling his eyes.

"I would if we weren't partners." She said still glaring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh well when Friday you skipped gym the teacher told us who he paired us up with the day before is our partners for the remaining of these lessons" Fuu said.

"Whatever" as he got up learning the waltz they were pretty good at it too except looking at each other's eyes they kept looking away because they both were starting to feel something they are not used to.

Gym was finally over and they just jumped away from each other and went to the lockerroom to change. During Fuu's class she was distracted about what she was feeling happened in gym when she was dancing with Mugen and looked into his eyes. She didn't understand what was going on just yet. Mugen skipped to get high with his gang he just wanted to avoid that weird feeling he was having.

Fuu was in the computer lab waiting for Mugen to show up _unbelieveable that stupid jackass didn't show up guess I can make my slides from the notes and make him do the other half. _

Half an hour later Mugen shows up and plops down next to her and Fuu scrunched up her nose knowing that he got high not long ago and smelled like weed.

"I can't believe you" as she went back to her slides she was on her last one.

"Whatever, move over" as he pushed her chair aside and typed his parts.

Half an hour later they were done and Mugen left her there and through out the week Mugen and Fuu didn't really talk to each other they only called each other names their typical fights.

"Finally it's Saturday!" Fuu said as she and Shino entered her bedroom.

Shino went to Fuu's bathroom to change while Fuu went to her closet. Fuu looked in her closet and noticed her dress wasn't in there so she looked at the bottom of the closet nothing, she checked the drawers nothing still and she knocked on the bathroom door

"Shino is my pink dress in there?"

"No why?" as Shino exited the bathroom.

"I can't find it any where!" Fuu cried

"Did you check the washer and Dryer?"

Fuu ran downstairs to look but still nothing and Fuu looked down as she went upstairs to her and fell on it cover her face.

"I don't know what happened to it." Fuu said

Just then Sara came into Fuu's room telling her she was going out to a club with her friends and not to wait up.

As Fuu sat up she saw Sara wearing her dress and she gapped at her in disbelief.

"Oh Fuu I hope you don't mind that I am borrowing your dress." She said as she walked out of her room.

Shino and Fuu waited until they heard the door shut and a car leaving.

"Did you see that!?" Fuu said in surprised.

"Yeah I just did." Shino said shocked.

"The dress barely covers anything on her and she didn't ask my permission which would've been a hell no!" Fuu said

"I know sweety." Shino said as she patted Fuu's back.

"What am I going to wear now?" Fuu cried.

Shino went to her closet to look for something and noticed in the very back there was a black skirt that was mid thigh and grabbed a pink lacey long sleeve shirt and some black ankle boots with studs around the cuffs of the ankle.

Fuu and Shino were done and Fuu couldn't believe how good they looked then they left in Shino's car.

"Thanks Shino and you are a genius how you came up with this outtfit" Fuu said smiling.

"Thanks and you are welcome." As Shino parked her car on the side of the road, Fuu nodded as the got out of the car.

They could hear the song blarring from the house and seen some people already passed out in the lawn. As they entered Shino went to look for Jin while Fuu went to get a drink. Mugen was there and seen Fuu and Shino entered the house and went in oppisite directions.

2 Hours later Shino had to take Jin home since he passed out after his 2nd drink and Fuu didn't want to leave yet as she was on her 4th drink while dancing with some girls from class.

"Fuu come one we need to go" Shino said.

"I will take her home said a girl who was sober still.

Shino nodded knowing the student doesn't drink so she left. But little did she know that 20 mins later someone kept making fun of her about not drinking that she ended up drinking to prove that she wasn't a prude. So she got drunk with the girls even Fuu.

Shinsuke grabbed Fuu and was about to leave with her but Mugen saw them and grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going with her?" Mugen asked.

"I am taking her back to place to show her what a real man is" He said smiling.

"No you're not." He said and grabbed Fuu's arm.

"NO she is coming with me" Shinsuke said tugging her

Mugen just tugged her back this went on for a while with Fuu giggling at them and said "gggguuuuyysssssssssssss sssssssssssssttttttttttop iiiiiitttt Is nuff yooooooosssssssssss making me sssssick"

Just then Fuu puked on Shinsuke which pissed him cause everyone laughed at him so he left her there.

Mugen seen that the girl that was suppose to take her home was drunk and then Fuu past out on him almost falling to the floor and he caught her and put her over his shoulder and left the party. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Samurai Champloo Characters thanks for the reviews.

Fuu woke up groaning from the pain of a hangover and seen she was home but she was wondering how did she get home all she remember was Shino left to take Jin home. She went to the bathroom took some pills out and went downstairs for a glass of water when took them she heard someone cough.

She turned around and screamed seeing who was there...

"Mugen what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I took your drunk ass home" he replied.

"We didn't do anything did we?" she stuttered the question.

"No why do you wish we did" he laughed at Fuu.

"No you pervert" as she threw a dish towel at him.

Fuu noticed that she was still in the clothes she wore the party. "So why are you here still" she asked.

"Well I only stayed because no one was home" he said.

"Really" she said shocked.

"Yeah well I will be going now and I suggest you take a shower you stink" he said as he left.

Fuu sniffed herself seeing he was right she went to take a shower and when she got dressed Sara came home.

"How was your night?" Fuu asked.

"It was great" she said smiling

"Oh" Fuu said.

Fuu went back to her room and layed down on her bed as she called Shino.

"Fuu did you get home safe?" Shino paniced over the phone.

"Yeah did you and Jin get home safe?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah but I heard that Mugen took you home" Shino said.

"Oh well he did but then he left" Fuu lied half of it she didn't want Shino to worry.

"Well I also heard you puked on Shinsuke after him and Mugen kept pulling on you. Shinsuke was about to take advantage of you but Mugen stopped him after they both kept pulling on you about who was going to take you home or have you. You passed out and Mugen carried you home" Shino said in a tone that said tell me the truth.

"He left like an a hour ago, he said nothing happen I believe him and he said he only stayed because no one was here" Fuu said.

"Awee that is sweet of him" Shino gushed

"Well can we keep this between you and me"

"Yeah but Jin already knows he is here with me I am sorry Fuu." Shino said sadly.

"Well tell Jin not to start anything with those two" Fuu said.

"He will or else he will have to deal with me" Shino giggled.

"Good but I got to go Sara is acting weird" Fuu said.

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Ah Fuu I got good news" Sara said

"Well what is the news" Fuu asked leaning at her door.

"Murkuro is moving in" Shino gushed jumping up and down.

"Well that is great" Fuu said not caring about the guy.

"Well he will be moving in today so you need to help out okay"

Fuu nodded and went back to her room until his crap came to the house. Finally Fuu was almost done unpacking and she came across a pic of someone familiar. As she was about to pick it up to get a better look at it Mukuro grabbed.

"I think it is best if you don't look at this also this room" as he pointed at the door "is off limits got it" he said in a serious tone.

Fuu nodded"Yes I understand" Fuu said then she left to go to her room with her plate of food she didn't feel like eating with them that night. But she had a bad feeling about Mukuro. That night she had a nightmare again about her mom arguing with a man over the phone the night before she was killed and then the dream turned into where she was little and saw her father leaving in a black car not looking back at the house.

Fuu's alarm went off and she popped up thinking that was a werid dream. When she went to school she passed Shino a note.

**Hey-Fuu**

**What is up Fuu-Shino **

**I had this dream but it wasn't like a normal dream-Fuu**

**What do you mean Fuu-Shino**

**They were more like memories from my past-Fuu**

**Memories?-Shino **

**Yeah like the night before my mother died she was on the phone with someone it was an arguement then all of sudden I am 3 and I am watching my father leaving in a black car not ever looking back at the house.-Fuu**

**I think you have nothing to worrry about -Shino**

**Yeah maybe its nothing oh and Sara's fiance Mukuro moved in yesterday which was weird becasue he had this picture and it looked familar well as I was about to pick it up he grabbed it saying I DON'T need to see it and also I have to stay out of the office room you know thed door in the living room. -Fuu**

**That is werid -Shino **

**Yeah and Mukuro looks familar but I don't know where this is just getting strange-Fuu**

**Yeah Fuu I don't want to sound rude but how did your mother died-Shino**

**I rather not talk about-Fuu**

**Okay I understand. sorry -Shino **

Fuu looked at the note and then loooked at Shin and mouthed its okay then the girls went back to taking notes. When the bell rang Fuu put all her stuff in her bag but the note she and Shino were passing fell out which Mugen seen it and picked it up then put it in his pocket grinning.

When it was lunch to time he went to the bathroom to read it thinkiing it was something sexua but found out it wasn't and he frowned but kept reading it. _That bastard is living with her. _He realised that she was living with someone who is bad news that is in the mob. He remember that his gang leader told them about him and that he was after a girl who knows where her father is and the money that he owes him and the drugs as well. He didn't know that Fuu would be that girl.


End file.
